The Dark Angel
by Storytelling Penguin
Summary: Magnus Bane is one of the most powerful warlock's in the world, if not the most. When Alec Lightwood comes into his life everything he thought he knew about the Shadowhunters changes... Now he has a reason to fight in the war against Valentine...
1. Being Pursued

Magnus felt a pair of eyes watching him as he sat with his back turned towards the crowd. He didn't acknowledge the person. This way he had the advantage, they didn't know that he knew they were there. He smelt angel blood. Pure, not like his. Whoever this person was, they had a large amount of angelic power which made him feel uneasy. This was most likely a Shadowhunter. A Nephilim. Magnus never consorted with Nephilim. Not since the Whitelaws. He flinched as he thought of that day. So much death. It would haunt him forever.

Just as the person came up behind him, Magnus quickly flicked his wrist and he vanished. He found himself at the other end of the bar against the wall, staring directly at the barstool where he had until recently, been seated. He could see the person now. A boy, muscular, with blonde hair. Ruins decorated his arms and chest and in his right hand he wielded a seraph blade. It had been a good while since Magnus had seen one of those. A Shadowhunter. The boys eyes were wide with shock, but he wasn't scared. A look of annoyance spread across his face as he turned around and quickly signalled to someone behind him.

When he walked out of view Magnus made himself scarce, he quickly made his way to the back door of the bar and walked out into the night. He knew they were there even before he turned the corner. Their hearts thudded steadily in their chests, the banging rung loudly in his head and for the millionth time Magnus wished that his senses weren't so heightened. All Nephilim's hearts beat like mundanes. That's what makes them so human. Magnus on the other hand was lucky if his heart beat about once a month, it was useless, but if he didn't have it then he would be literally 'heartless' and that just sounds pathetic when you say it out loud.

"I can hear you", he said, loudly and confidently. "All five of you to be exact".

There was a slight shuffling of feet on the ground before Magnus heard one of them mutter under their breath.

"Well shit"

"Oh my God Simon! Really?

"I told you we shouldn't have brought the mundie with us"

"Not now Jace!"

"You guys know he can literally hear you arguing like a bunch of teenagers, right?"

"Last time I checked, we were teenagers Alec"

"Well why don't you act your age then?"

Slightly amused and fed up with the ongoing quarrel Magnus decided to step out into the open. They all fell silent as they saw him, their mouths falling slightly open. After a few moments of silence Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Are you done?"

The blonde haired boy from earlier cleared his throat and stepped forward. From the look of things he was clearly the leader of this group. Before he spoke Magnus glanced at the others behind him. To his surprise he noticed that two of them were mundanes. One being a familiar face, Clarissa Fairchild. What was she doing here? Before Magnus got to answer his own question he noticed the boy holding tightly onto her hand. He had brown curly hair and he wore a pair of glasses. Underneath them Magnus could see the fear in his eyes. 'This must all be new to him' he thought. Standing next to the mundane was another Shadowhunter. A girl. She was beautiful, angelic with dark features. She had long black hair that flowed in curls down her back. Her eyes matched the colour of her hair, they were dark and mysterious. She really was a true beauty and she was sure of herself too. She stood tall and proud and in her right hand she held a dangerous looking whip. 'No need for that' Magnus thought to himself. Before he got to search for the other person the blonde haired boy spoke.

"Your Magnus Bane I presume?"

The boys words made Magnus feel unnerved. Not many people knew what Magnus looked like but nearly everyone knew the name. I suppose when your parents are kind of important that usually happens. Some only thought that he was a myth. Surely someone with that amount of power couldn't exist? But they were mistaken. Magnus was most definitely real and now the Nephilim knew where he was. 'This night is turning out to be rather eventful' he thought to himself.

"You presume? Well you seem pretty sure of yourself so do you presume or do you know?"

The arrogance in Magnus's voice clearly pissed off the blondie, his eyes narrowed and his mouth pressed together. He clearly wasn't in the mood for any shit.

"We've been trying to find you for a while, it proved rather difficult"

"How surprising"

The sarcasm in Magnus's voice hung in the air between them and suddenly the conversation became very awkward. Fed up off the silence, Magnus spoke again.

"Cut to the chase, What do you want Nephilim? I'm guessing its important. I hope it's worth your while cause whatever it is, it's gonna cost you"

To Magnus's surprise Clary stepped forward, clearly nervous but nevertheless she answered his question.

"My memories", Clarissa said quietly. "I know you have them, my Mum paid you to take them away, to conceal my mind from this world. I need you to give them back to me, _all_ of them".

"She didn't pay me", Magnus said clearly. "I did it because she did something for me"

Confusion spread across the Shadowhunter's faces.

"What did she do for you?", Clarissa asked. Her eyes showing her eagerness to know the answer.

"Is it not obvious? She took the Mortal Cup from Valentine. She prevented what would have been a war, she _protected_ us Downworlders. Something you Nephilim are usually incapable of doing"

" _Were_ ", a voice said. " _Were_ usually incapable of doing"

The voice belonged to fifth body that Magnus had not yet seen. His eyes quickly found the voices owner and as soon as he layed eyes on him all thoughts and emotions drifted away. He looked like a shadow. Dark yet beautiful. His jet black hair hung down on his face in an attempt to hide the ocean blue eyes that poked through and lit it up. He was taller than the blonde haired one and in Magnus's eyes much more handsome. He had hung towards the back of the group, but why? In an attempt to not be noticed.'When you look like that it's damn near impossible to not be noticed' Magnus thought to himself. As he began to contemplate more about him an image crossed quickly over his mind. Not even for a full second but it was long enough for Magnus to return to himself.

"The times have changed", the blue eyed boy said. "Most Nephilim consider what was done all those years ago to be unforgivable, including us"

Magnus looked into his eyes. They were so beautiful. It was like the ocean was trapped inside of them. He quickly turned away and spoke quickly, his voice harsh"

"I don't have the memories, not anymore. Jocelyn made sure that I had them destroyed."

He paused briefly before he spoke again, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

Don't come to me again. I can't help you. If you do you will regret everything you've ever done."

And with that Magnus turned swiftly on his heel and walked away from the group. When he heard the oncoming footsteps behind him he flicked his wrist again and vanished into the thin air. Leaving four of the group and shock and the fifth in disappointment. When he stepped through the doors of his apartment Magnus found himself heading to the spare room and opening the box that stood on the coffee table. When he lifted the box a rectangular dust shape was lift on the table. Magnus sighed as he looked through all the photos of his past. That night all the memories he had bundled away came running back to him. His times with Catarina and Ragnor. Will and Tess. Letting these emotions run free lifted a weight of his chest that Magnus hadn't even realised was there in the first place. How could a stranger cause him to emit all these emotions? A _Shadowhunter._ Magnus made a note in his mind to thank the blue eyed boy one day. If he ever got to see him again. He wouldn't admit so but secretly he hoped he would.


	2. Hoping

Magnus could sense the person standing outside his door even before they knocked. It had become a sort of habit now, using his supernatural abilities for things he didn't need them for. Like right now. There was no need for Magnus to know that this person was here because they clearly posed no threat. For starters they were by themselves. Over the years most people had come to realise that Magnus didn't like to be disturbed in his home. Not even by close friends like Ragnor, so of course this led him to feel puzzled about who on earth could possibly be standing outside his door at this hour, shuffling their feet, clearly nervous to enter.

After what seemed like a millennium Magnus rose from has couch and walked towards his front door. It was 12:38. 'This person clearly hasn't been taught a lesson in suitable visiting hours' , Magnus thought to himself. Nevertheless he couldn't help feeling a little curious as to who this mystery midnight visitor was. Whoever they were, they had been there a good while. Magnus had heard their heartbeat almost ten minutes ago. The quiet thudding sound gradually became louder as he approached the door. With one last look in the mirror he placed his hand over the door knob and quickly turned it.

When Magnus saw who was on the other side of the door he couldn't help but feel a little idiotic, surely he should have guessed that she was gonna show up sooner than later. Standing in his doorway was no other than Clarissa Fairchild. She looked a mess. Her fiery red hair was all over the place, clearly having been disturbed by the windy weather. Her huge green eyes stared directly at him. In them he could see so many emotions. Fear, Bravery, Desperation, Hope. She didn't give off a Jocelyn vibe at all. Jocelyn. Possibly the bravest woman Magnus had ever known, always causing trouble for herself of course, that was the reason Clarissa was her surely? Jocelyn had gotten herself into another sticky situation and of course trying to get her memories back. Magnus stared intently at Clary, almost as if he were signalling her to speak first. Which is exactly what she did.

"I know you told us to leave you alone", she blurted out before pausing giving Magnus a chance to speak.

"Well, it appears that you don't listen to what people tell you to do", Magnus sighed.

"Look, I know what you said last time we met and i'm not going to bombard you with accusations about taking my memories away because I understand why my Mum asked you to do it. You may not think it but right now you are my best shot at getting the answers I need. So im asking you to help me. Please."

The words came out in a heated mess and yet Magnus heard every syllable crystal clear. It didn't take long for him to make up his mind. Clary was staring directly into his golden eyes waiting for an answer. Waiting for anything.

"I'll need some of your things", Magnus said firmly. "And some of hers too, i'll try to get some images or memories that may be encased or trapped in them. After that your on your own. I have enough problems to deal with already."

A look of sheer relief spread across her face. Her muscles relaxed and she allowed herself to smile for a brief second.

"We already have everything laid out for you at the institute. We had some time to prepare, all I had to do was convince you to help us. That actually turned out to be pretty easy" Clary said, still smiling.

"Don't push it", Magnus remarked raising his eyebrows. "And don't get your hopes up either, this kinda thing doesn't usually work"

"Tell me your joking. Please tell me your jok-"

"Ah ah you didn't let me finish!" Magnus exclaimed. "This kinda thing doesn't work for most _warlocks,_ but as you've probably been told already. I'm no ordinary warlock." Magnus said stepping towards the door.

"So then", he said invitingly. "Are we going or what?"

Together they both left Magnus's apartment block. Clary with a new spring in her step and Magnus with a twinge of hope. He wasn't usually one to hope but even he knew that helping Clary get her memories back would be the first step in winning this war. For the first time in what felt like forever Magnus allowed himself to feel like he was part of this war. Fighting for the right thing. Just like everyone else.


	3. Are you Ready?

The institute stood tall and glistening in the moonlight. Magnus had seen many beautiful buildings in his lifetime but even he had to agree that this piece of architecture was truly stunning. He could see the glamour wards that disguised the building and hid it from the eyes of mundanes. This was a rare ability that very few had, sure the shadowhunters could see what the building truly looked like but few who had lived as long as Magnus had could see the glamour wards that they used for protection. They were beautiful. They looked like a thin sheet of water with the moon bouncing off it making it look more like a decoration than a means to keep people out. The building itself was huge, back in the day Magnus remembered that over nearly forty shadowhunters were housed in the Brooklyn Institute. He wondered how many there were now.

"Thanks again Magnus", Clary said. She walked tall and confident now. Something was definitely different about her.

"Thats about the twenty second time you've thanked me Fray", Magnus responded.

"Oh..sorry, I know i'm probably coming across as a little desperate but you are the first thing that has come close to giving us any answers."

"Us?"

"You know, me and Simon and the others."

Magnus sighed.

"Clary I don't know who the 'others' are", Magnus finally said.

"You haven't met the Lightwoods yet?"

Oh God... Magnus stopped abruptly in his step.

"Magnus what is it? Why are you stopping?"

"The Lightwoods", he spat. "As in Maryse and Robert Lightwood?"

Clary's face fell. Her emotions betrayed her. She didn't have to speak another word, Magnus already knew the answer. His words hung in the air between them for a few moments before he spoke again. His anger clear in his voice.

"Are they there now? Maryse and Robert? Cause if they are there is no way that I am stepping one foot into that building."

Clary quickly stepped in front of him with her hands out in a way to prevent him form going anywhere.

"No No! It's just their kids! They're in Idris I swear! Please Magnus I wouldn't lie to you, not now."

She was desperate. Her eyes were shining in the starlight, she clearly wasn't going to let him go that easy.

"You better not be lying Clarissa, and you are never to call me here when they are home. If I ever see them again i'm afraid of what i'll do. Let that be a warning."

"Okay, okay", her hands were up in defeat.

Magnus took a few deep breaths to calm himself before walking any further. The Lightwoods were among the many circle members that Magnus had no regard for. If it wasn't for the Clave he would of hunted down and killed every last one of them. It wouldn't of been difficult, after all, killing was what he was best at. He could thank his mother and father for that.

"Their offspring better not be anything like them, if so you'll probably see me in this mood for the rest of the day... well, night."

Clary grinned. "Trust me, they're nothing like their parents."

Once they stepped through the doors of the institute they were greeted with a high pitched queel. Magnus thought that it must have been a girls voice... until the mundane boy from the other night came running into the hall.

"CLARY! Clary! Oh my God! I swear if you ever leave me with these people again! They're! They're, they-"

"You scream like a girl", Magnus said frankly, before allowing a grin to spread across hi face.

The curly haired boy stared directly at him. Still out of breath.

"Great!.. You brought back another one to ridicule me."

Clary sighed. "Simon please don't be so dramatic, I was only gone for half an hour"

"Yes! And in that half an hour Jace and Isabelle had Alec shooting apples off my head claiming that that was what they did for FUN!"

Clary couldn't help but giggle.

"Alec was shooting arrows off your head! Wow. I didn't realise he had a fun side."

"Really Clary? You've known them four days and you already think that participating in life threatening activities is what-"

"Your boring me Sheldon and I have things to do so could you hurry up with your ranting session."

Simon was shocked to hear Magnus speak. His heart had been racing from his previous target practise encounter.

"Come on Magnus, i'll show you to the library. That's where I told Jace to have the things laid out."

Together the three of them made there way through the halls of the institute. Magnus was surprised to see that there was not another soul there. Nephilm or mundane. After a few minutes they reached a large wooden door that looked as though it concealed a whole other world behind it. Clary looked back at him.

"Well then, are you ready?"


	4. The Institute

Clary pushed open the library door with ease. In the past few days she had discovered new found strength, she found now that she had the ability to do so much more than everyone previously thought she had been capable of. It felt as though a missing piece of her had been restored. It felt right.

Magnus was impressed by the sheer size of the library, it was truly incredible. It was like something out of a book. There were huge scaling ladders along some of the walls that allowed you to reach the books on the shelves that went nearly all the way to the ceiling which was made of glass. Through it Magnus could see the night sky full of stars. Beautiful. In the centre of the room was a large ebony table. At it sat the beautiful girl from the other night and the blondie one whom Magnus had thoroughly pissed off. He smirked at the memory. They both looked up when they entered the room.

"Well well Clary, it looks like you are useful for something.", the girl said. From the previous conversation Magnus had overheard between Clary and Simon, Magnus was pretty sure that her name was Isabelle. There was a snarky tone to her voice and Magnus could sense Clary stiffen slightly beside him.

"Give her a break Iz. She did what we needed her to do, now we're one step closer. Nice work Clary", the blonde one said. It had only been a few seconds but already Magnus saw the connection between Clary and this boy. His words lit her face up, something that few people were able to do.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time so just show me the stuff and let me get to work. Oh and this is gonna cost you. Just in case you thought I was just here to 'help'. I don't do charity, I'm a busy person. You can't just call on me whenever you need something. Do I make myself clear?"

Clary was the only one who nodded. The girl folded her arms and pursed her lips and looked to the boy. He looked at her before shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine. Whatever it takes to get Clary's memories back."

Satisfied Magnus walked over to the table. There was a wide variety of things lain across it ranging from pieces of jewellery to old pictures. As if on que his eyes glowed. There was magic in a lot of these objects, and a great deal of it. Feeling the need to make themselves scarce Jace signalled to the rest of them to leave the room. Magnus, focused on the objects in front of him barely even noticed them leaving. Until the room was completely silent. It stayed like that for a few minutes giving him time to think. His concentration was broken by a distinct thud. The room was so large that the sound echoed out around the walls, giving away the person who had been watching. Magnus found himself feeling more impressed than shocked. How did he not notice that there was someone there? Magic really did have a downside. It took up all your attention.

"You can come out now. Your stealth skills need improving", Magnus called out.

A shuffling noise came from above him before the figure dropped down landing on their feet beside him. 'They must have been on one of the bookshelves' Magnus thought quickly to himself before turning to see who the spy had been. He looked the same as he had the first night Magnus had seen him. His black hair fell over his face, pushing it back with his hand he revealed the ocean blue eyes that had been hiding underneath. He looked embarrassed. Magnus's heart beat for the first time that month.

"Sorry… I wasn't spying or anything. I was up in the greenhouse. I didn't think that Clary was actually going to convince you to come here.. you know… after last time."

His words came out in nervous rush and Magnus could see the heat rising in his pale cheeks. He looked beautiful.

"I'm Alec, by the way. In case you were wondering." He said shyly which just encouraged Magnus with his response.

"Alec? Mmm. That must be short for something?"

"Oh! Well, um its really Alexander but no one calls me that, just Alec"

"They should. Alexander rolls of the tongue so much easier", Magnus purred.

"Alec's fine", he said quickly. He was clearly mortified.

"Well Alexander, I'm Magnus. Magnus Bane. Would you be so kind to tell me your second name?"

"Oh um, I'm a Lightwood. I don't look it though."

"Lightwood. As in Maryse and Robert Lightwood?"

"Yeah, they're my parents. If you could call them that", he muttered under his breath. His nerves had eased a little.

"You have blue eyes. It's strange. I've known the Lightwood family for years and nearly everyone I have known has had grey or green eyes. You don't come across as a Lightwood at all."

Alec's eyes lit up from this comment. He was clearly pleased. This was the first time he had ever talked to another man besides Jace or some envoy from the Clave. This felt different. Fun. He thought Magnus looked hot. Well… that was one way to put it anyway. He was tall. Even taller than Alec. His black hair was tipped with wild rainbow colours at the tips and his eyes were surrounded by glittery black eyeshadow. Alec wasn't sure but he thought that this must be what made him come across as so seductive looking. Surely that was why girls put it on when they were going out? His skin was a caramel tone which suggested that he was from a foreign country. Asia? Out of all Magnus's eccentric features, the one thing that really stood out to Alec was his eyes. They were gold and green merged together and his pupils were slitted. They looked as though they would glow in the dark if someone was to turn off all the lights. All in all Alec thought he was one of the most attractive men he had ever seen.

Magnus could see Alec's eyes wondering over his body. He wasn't being very discreet on the fact that he was checking him out.

"Like what you see?". Magnus's words slapped Alec back into focus.

"Huh!...what..oh um.. I.."

"We should probably be getting back to the others", Magnus said putting him out of his misery.

"Yeah!... right umm..."

"You don't talk to people much, do you?"

Alec took his time answering. "What do you mean?"

"Well your either totally tongue tied or you get really nervous when talking to guys. I'm going to go with the latter seeing as your heart is beating about two hundred times a minute right now... Am I right?"

Alec's cheeks flushed even redder than they had already been. He clearly was racking his brain for a response but right now his mind was blank. Luckily it was just at this time that Clary came back into the room.

"Hey Magnus are you- Oh! We were wondering where you were Alec." For the first time since they had met Alec was glad that Clary was here.

"Oh yeah, i'm supposed to be at weapons practise with Jace." He said turning back to look at Magnus. There was a sly grin painted across his face which was basically like he was saying "I know you like me. Theres no denying it now."

"It was nice meeting you Alexander, I look foward to the next time i'm here."

Instead of replying Alec gave a quick nod of his head and turned and walked towards the door, giving Magnus a chance to check out his ass. Once outside the door Clary turned and spoke to him.

"Wow! That's the first time i've seen him be civil to anyone! Since we've met him anyway."

"Well he probably just doesn't like you. After all you are really annoying", Alec said frankly. Clary stared at him grimly.

"Right. Thanks for that Alec."

"No problem", he said, turning and walking away. He didn't let on to Clary but right now his heart was racing faster than it had in any battle. Alec loved the feeling. It gave him the advantage over the demon, the adrenaline rush. If he felt like this just talking to him then how would feel if he really got to know Magnus. The thought scared him a little. He took a deep breath before pushing the door to the weapons room open.

"About fucking time! Where the hell have you been", Jace demanded.

Alec just smiled. "Oh. Nowhere"


	5. Standing Outside

The scene in front of Magnus was serene. So many different bodies moving and dancing together in a frenzy of ecstasy and lust. Pandemonium was in it's usual state on a Saturday night. Packed to the max. Magnus had his own corner where he sat and looked out over the crowd in front him, eyeing everyone. He was facing an irritating challenge tonight though. No one was catching his eye. But of course Magnus knew himself, the reason no one was catching his attention was because someone already had.

Fed up with his thoughts Magnus rose to his feet and started to move into the crowd. Some looked in awe and amazement, some were to occupied to even notice him. He let his mental barrier down and started to move with the music. It felt intoxicating, relaxing and he felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He continued to move by himself throughout the rest of the night, relishing in the feeling of just being normal, going out on a Saturday night like every other Downworlder did. He was suddenly brought back down to earth by the feeling of someone coming up behind him to dance. Usually this would have been okay. Dancing with someone, but the second the person touched him Magnus jumped away.

"Hey hands off", Magnus shouted over the music.

"Come on baby you know you want to!". The guy was pissed drunk and he slurred over his words. Magnus glared at him. When he approached him again Magnus let his eyes reveal their true form.

"Come near me again and I'll use your intestines as a scarf", Magnus hissed.

With that the faerie backed up over to the other side of the club. Magnus could feel the anger rising in his chest, but why? Why was this bothering him? It didn't take long for Magnus to notice the darting looks, and the realisation hit him. His eyes were on full show. The eyes that he had inherited from his father. The eyes that told everyone that he was the spawn of something truly evil. Ducking his head Magnus marched over to the bar and towards the back door. When he stepped out into the night air he allowed himself to breathe. Sucking the air deep into his lungs. Trying to calm himself down. The quiet voice that spoke caused him to straighten up.

"Magnus?"

He turned at looked at the voices owner. Hmph! This night was starting to get better. Leaning against one of the alleyway walls was no other than Alec Lightwood. He looked incredibly handsome in a navy shirt and a pair of black jeans. His change in attire signalled to Magnus that he was dressed up for something.

"Alec Lightwood. What a pleasant surprise! May I ask why your standing out here in the cold by yourself?"

Alec pushed his back off from the wall. "I'm here to supervise. Izzy and Jace are inside."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "And you think the best way to keep an eye on them in there is to stand out here?" This comment made Alec look sheepish.

"Clubs aren't really my scene. I usually just wait here until they come out. But um… Izzy usually gets drunk after a half hour or so and then I just take them both home."

Magnus stared at him incredulously. "Wow…. That sounds like the saddest thing I have ever heard and I've been alive a long time Alec."

Alec let his eyes fall to his feet. "Do you really just let your siblings depend on you for everything? Oh my God! No wonder you haven't got to experience anything for yourself"

"Hey! I choose to look after them okay? I don't like going into those stupid parties and drinking myself silly. But they do. So of course I'm gonna make sure that their safe and- and y-your one to talk! You just stumbled out of there like you were pissed drunk or something."

Alec was breathless. That was the most he had spoken to anyone besides his family. Magnus stared intently at him. "I can't get drunk, Too much magic running through me, it's prevents it… I was running out of there because some guy tried to grind on me and I found that the whole situation just made me angry. I had to get out before I killed someone".

They both looked at each other. Blue onto gold. It was a few seconds before either one of them spoke.

"Do you wanna get out of here? Maybe go get a coffee or um… we could get something to um…" Alec trailed off.

"Coffee sounds great", Magnus smiled. "Are you sure your siblings won't need attending to?" Magnus questioned. Alec glanced back at the club door and then at Magnus before making up his mind.

"They'll be fine for one night."


	6. Next Time

"Wait, wait, wait!", Alec held up his hands. "You mean to tell me that you can speak all of those languages? All of them?"

Magnus smiled. "I don't know! I just find it really easy to learn them. That's part of the fun of travelling! You get to talk to all the people."

Alec shook his head in amazement. Magnus's life was everything his wasn't. Full of excitement and new experiences. His was all laid out and planned for him. Train, fight demons, move to Idris, get married, have children to take his place…. die. It was the same for everyone.

"What language do you speak when you're doing magic? If you don't mind me asking". Alec enquired timidly.

"Well...", Magnus began. "That's not a language from this dimension. Most of it is all demonic. I didn't have to learn that. If you're a Downworlder it should already be on your tongue, but there's also Angelic magic, from the angels. I'm able to speak that language too."

"Wait does that make you part angel or?..." Alec trailed off.

Magus didn't know what to say. He knew the answer. It was yes, but he'd never told that to anyone before. Especially not a Nephilim. He rattled his brain for an answer.

"Have you ever heard of Dark Angels?", Magnus enquired.

Alec scrunched his eyes, deep in thought. "No. Just fallen angels, but I thought those were just called demons then?"

"They are. Dark Angels and Fallen Angels are completely different. Dark Angels are of both Angelic and Demonic descent. But there's enough Angelic power in them to not be considered fallen", Magnus explained. "To not be considered a demon".

Alec's eyes were wide with interest. This was all new information to him, but information he actually wanted to know. "So... i'm guessing what your trying to tell me is that you're one? A Dark Angel... I mean."

"Yeah", Magnus replied. He had suddenly gone very serious and Alec could see that something was distracting him. Had he said something wrong? He honestly didn't know.

"So who are your parents then? I'm guessing they were both Dark Angels too. Thats's how it works right?". Magnus's mouth opened and then closed. He wrapped his fingers tighter around his coffee.

"I think that's a topic i'll save for another conversation, Alexander".

"Oh... okay."

Once the pair stepped outside of the coffee shop the cold air hit Alexander straight away. Magnus noticed him flinch against the peircing wind and remembered that Shadowhunters also had reactions to natural elements like mundanes did. Before he even comprehended what he was doing Magnus reached out with one hand and placed it on Alec's chest. Alec froze at the sudden touch before looking up at Magnus in surprise. All of a sudden he felt a warm heat encircle his entire body warming him from head to toe, it felt truly magnificent, Magic.

Suddenly Magnus became completely aware of his actions and he yanked his hand away sharply before turning away from Alec. At the sudden loss of heat Alec felt a longing for Magnus to touch him again. They began walking again in the darkness, both of them silently agreeing to not bring up what had just happened. When they approached the next block they could hear the faint sound of the music blaring inside the club. It was 4:38. Magnus and Alec had talked for five hours straight.

"Well then Alexander, I presume you'll be heading home now so I look foward till next time".

Alec perked his head up, clearly intriuged. Next time? There's gonna be a next time?

"Next time?", he asked nervously.

Magnus turned around. "Don't worry. I'll call for you".

And with that Magnus dropped a wink before turning back around and walking into the darkness. Alec blushed crimson. 'Shit! He totally knows.' Alec thought to himself. 'But didn't we kind of wan't him to know though?'

Alec spent the next hour arguing with himself until a drunk Izzy and Jace came stumbling out of the club totally unaware of their surroundings. A good hour later, Alec found himself lying in bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Next time". He said out loud, smiling.

"Yeah. Next time".


	7. Like Father Like Son

Twenty seven.

That was the number of throwing knives Magnus had just thrown at the target on the other side of the room… It was also the number of knives that had hit the target. All of them.

"I don't even know why you train anymore", said Ragnor. He had shown up around forty five minutes ago and had spent the entire time lounging in the arm chair that stayed in the corner of the room, drinking bourbon.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. Practise makes perfect and all, but you reached perfect… I don't know, like four hundred years ago? Magnus turned around at this statement.

"I'm the best Ragnor. But I want to _stay_ the best, and besides, training helps take my mind off of things."

"Mhmm. You're still working on looking for Jocelyn Morgernstern I presume?"

" _Fairchild_ ", Magnus corrected him. "And no. I did what I could but all it did was create another problem. Now they have to find the book of the white and even I don't have the slightest clue where that is. It's protected with Angelic enchantments so my demonic tracking spells can't get next or near it." Magnus sighed and walked over to the target board. "It just seems like every time we get close to finding an answer, something gets in the way."

Ragnor had risen to his feet and was now walking towards him. "Magnus. You can do tracking spells in your sleep. You can get past even the strongest enchantments with the flick of your wrist! It sounds like someone or something big is working against you."

Magnus raised his head. "Well yes, all of Valentines fucking army is working against me!"

"No! Not Valentine. Something with power. Something strong enough to hold its own against you."

Magnus froze in his step. "You don't think…"

"Yes. That's exactly what I think."

A look of sheer anger spread across Magnus's face. He stormed out of his training room and back into his loft. With the click of his fingers he had the room reading for the summoning. The candles caught a flame when he hissed the first word.

"Asmodeus"

With that the room seemed to erupt into flames. Magnus had brought hell to him. Literally. It didn't take long for the greater demon to appear, when he did he showed up wearing his signature suit and top hat. It looked like something from a cartoon, but then again Magnus definatly had even weider outfits in his closet. He stood face to face with him, staring him down. Their identical eyes fighting with each other.

"Hello son, it's been far too long", Asmodeus began.

"Not long enough", Magnus spat back.

"Hmm. It appears i've done something to anger you, please enlighten me?".

Magnus let the sentence hang in the air between them. He wasn't going to let him play dumb, not now, not in this situation.

"People will die. Innocent people! People who have done nothing to deserve whats coming their way! Tell me i'm wrong. Tell me you are not helping Valentine Morgernstern."

The accusation simply put a grin on Asmodeus's face. "Suppose it was true? What would you do then? You don't actually expect me to believe that you care about anyone elses outcome but your own? You've made it clear how you feel about the Nephilim, why fight for them now?"

"IT'S NOT JUST FOR THEM!", Magnus roared above his father. "Think of the countless downworlders that will die in the middle of this! Children! They haven't even got to live yet! And your going to help bring hell down around them!"

Asmodeus stayed quiet during this outburst.

"When you know a war is coming Magnus. You should always pick the winning side. Heaven is weak. Most of the Shadowhunters have already been wiped out. Even if I did step back, what difference would it make? Hmm? You will all perish. Unless you can fight this war on your own? Which I seriously doubt."

Magnus looked into the cat eyes which he also possesed. "You really underestimate me father. If you dare to bring hell down amoung us, I will kill every last demon I see."

Asmodeus simply laughed before letting the flames engulf him and bring him back to his realm. "Good luck", he hissed, before vanishing into the smoke. Leaving Magnus alone with his rage.

Magnus stood for a while watching the smoke begin to clear. He didn't turn around when he heard Ragnor's footsteps behind him.

"There is no good in him Magnus. You're everything he's not. We will fight to the death if we must, retreating is not an option. Valentine will show no mercy."

"Then neither will we."

"I can't believe it's come to this. I've never fought a war before." Ragnor said in disbelief. He hadn't been sure if Asmodeus was really working with Valentine, so when it was confirmed, it was a huge blow to the system.

Magnus walked over to him. "You've never had a reason to. Neither did I. But I do now."

"What are we gonna do? It can't just be us and the Shadowhunters. I hope you have some ideas stored up in there cause... we're kinda fucked."

Magnus let a laugh escape him. He hadn't been in a good mood since the night he came across Alexander.

Alexander.

Without warning Magnus strode across the room and grabbed his coat that was hanging up. Ragnor stared in confusion at the sudden action before questioning him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He quickly turned around. "I have to tell the Nephilim. They deserve to know. Especially Clarissa. I mean, they're the ones who dragged me into this in the first place." He quickly headed to the door before pausing again. "Are you coming or what?"

Ragnor smiled. "No I think i'll lounge about for a bit. Institutes aren't really my scene."

Magnus grinned. "Me too old friend." And with that he slammed the door behind him before flitting and landing just in front of the intitutes doors. He took a a breath before entering.

He found Jace in the hallway coming out of one of the rooms.

"Hey how did you get through the doors without one of us?!"

"I'm me", Magnus replied snarkily before walking ahead of him.

"Ladies first", Jace gestured behind him.

"Bitch, I can turn your hair pink. I'd watch it!", Magnus remarked.

The comment shut Jace up.

Magnus 1 : Jace none.


	8. The same Blood

Magnus stared at the faces in front of him and waited for an answer. Isabelle was the first to speak.

"So…. how did you manage to summon Asmodeus? Isn't he like… one of the Greater Demons? You know, really REALLY powerful? Could of killed you? Easily?"

Magnus let his hands fall to his sides. "Really?! I give you ground breaking information about Valentine and you want to know how I summoned some demon?"

Isabelle pouted her lips. "Well, when you put it like that…"

"Magnus is right", Clary suddenly said, rising to her feet. "This information is important and we can use it to our advantage."

The group was clearly confused.

"How exactly? How can we use it to our advantage? Magnus literally just told us that Valentine had the advantage." Simon inputted.

"We know now why Magnus couldn't do any of those spells", Alec chimed in. "Now we know that it was Asmodeus who was messing around with him so now we can figure out a way to fix it. So he can't interfere again."

The group nodded in agreement and then turned to Magnus waiting for him to give them an answer. Magnus swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat before he started to speak. He knew this conversation wasn't going to go down well.

"I can't prevent Asmodeus from interfering with my magic, my blood prevents me from doing so." Magnus said, waiting for the penny to drop. Instead the group just looked puzzled.

"What do you mean? What does your blood have anything to do with this?", Jace enquired.

Magnus said nothing. He wanted the silence to engulf him. Alec sensing that something was wrong signalled at Jace to quit asking questions. Alec knew Magnus well enough to know that there was somethings he just didn't like talking about, and it was going to take him a while to open up. A few more seconds passed before Magnus lifted his head to speak.

"My blood… is his blood."

The words echoed quietly throughout the room. They all knew now surely? Or would he have to talk more about it? Magnus dreaded the thought.

Alec felt frozen. Paralyzed. He didn't know how to process this information. He looked up at the beautiful man sitting at the other end of the table, way out of his reach and stared into the golden cat eyes that had so quickly caught his attention not so long ago. He saw no darkness in them. None. So how could it be that _this_ man was the offspring of something so evil and unloving? Alec waited for the feelings of repulsion and disgust to come… but they didn't. Not even in the slightest. If anything he felt more enraptured by him. Drawn to something that he shouldn't want. Something he couldn't have.

Suddenly he rose to his feet and walked over to the door and out of the room. He had to get away from everything. From his emotions, these feelings, Magnus. He found himself running towards the library, just somewhere he could escape to. When he reached the familiar door he pushed it open and pulled it shut behind him. Breathing heavily he placed both of his palms against the hardwood and just stood still, the sounds of his ragged breathing echoeing off the walls.

He stood there in his solitude for a few minutes, not moving. It was only when he heard the sound of his voice did he turn.

"I'm sorry", Magnus said. His voice filling the silence.

Alec turned around to face him. Still breathing heavily. "I came here to be alone, Magnus." Alec snarled. "Leave!", the frustration was evident in his voice.

Magnus flinched at the sudden outburst, before a cloud of anger appeared across his eyes.

"Look, I know that I should of told you sooner but that was my business! I had every right to keep my own information to myself."

Alec spun back around. "You're the son of a greater demon! That's something that you mention! I told you about my family! So why would you with hold the t ruth from me! "

Magnus sighed. "Typical Lightwood. I should of known, you know what? I was wrong. You're _exactly_ like your parents, Alexander Lightwood. Do you know how many innocent Downworlders they murdered, ruthlessly in cold blood? And yet you think that i'm the evil one?"

Alec angered at this sudden accusation. "I never called you evil! And yes, I am like my parents! I follow the rules, I want to do what's best for my family and can't be involved in anything that could get us in trouble with the Clave!"

"No", Magnus said shaking his head and walking slowly towards him. "You don't want to do anything that could get _you_ in trouble with the Clave. That's why you won't admit it."

"Admit what?", Alec said playing ignorant.

"Are you really gonna make me say it out loud Alexander?!"

All of a sudden, Alec felt like all of the air had just gone from his chest. He knew what he wasn't going to admit, and now he knew that Magnus knew it too. But what was the point? It was out in the open now. Why hide it any longer?

"Even if I did feel something for you? Do you expect me to give up everything?! I have a family, a career! The Clave always has one eye on us. _None_ of us can step out of line, not now, not ever."

"So you admit it", Magnus said wide eyed. "You admit you feel something."

Alec let his frustration take over him. "I'm not admitting anything", he said turning away.

"Living a lie is painful Alec."

As Alec spun around to answer back he found he couldn't speak. Not because he didn't have an answer, but because Magnus's face was only inches from his own. Here Alec could see his eyes perfectly. They were glowing, Alec knew Magnus well enough to know that they only glowed when he was angry or when he was fighting. They were beautiful.

"I'm not going to wait, Alexander", Magnus whispered. "Make up your mind."

And with that Magnus began to walk away. Fighting against himself, Alec managed to break out of his paralysis and walk after him.

"I already have", he said before grabbing Magnus's shirt and pulling him against him. Their lips met in perfect harmony. Soft and yet desperate. Alec had never kissed anyone in his life. He had never had a chance before. He knew from a young age that he didn't want anything to do with the girls that Jace had introduced him to, and how could you know if someone felt the same way about you? Alec could never tell if a guy liked him in that way or not.

Magnus had stood frozen when Alec had pulled him by his shirt into him. But now he had found his feet again. He turned Alec around and pushed him back against the bookshelf and grabbed his waist, pulling it toward him. An ectasy of lips, teeth and tongue. A whole new feeling that Alec had never experienced before. It felt exhilerating.

The pair were broken from their bubble by the sound of the library door being pushed open. And like that, Magnus was gone. Leaving Alec standing against the bookshelf still in daze, not fully sure if he had actually just done what he did.

Isabelle was the one to step into the library, she looked pissed. "There you are! Is Magnus here with you? He just vanished! Poof! Gone! Leaving us standing there wondering how the hell can a greater demon have a child? My god. None of us can believe it, Clary especially, she- Alec? Are you even listening to me?"

Alec forced himself back into focus and looked up at his sister. " Yes Iz, and no... I haven't seen Magnus. Sorry."

Izzy stared at him. She knew he was lying, her brother showed all of his emotions on his face, and this time his thoughts betrayed him. Instead of questioning him she just muttered "Okay then" before backing out of the room. Whatever was going on. She was gonna find out. She always did.

Magnus found himself back in his apartment. He was speechless. Ragnor opened the door for him with eager eyes.

"Well? How did it go?", he asked, waiting in anticipation for an answer.

Magnus simply turned and smiled at him. "Better than expected."

'Yes, definitely better than expected.' Magnus thought gleefully to himself.

"Come on Ragnor, lets go get some food. I'll tell you how it went."

"Okay, I want to know everything." He said.

"Oh. Not much happened", Magnus said stepping out of the apartment. Ragnor following closely behind.

"Yeah, don't expect me to believe that shit. Oh! And your buying".

Magnus sighed. "Fine then, your lucky im in a good mood."

"Great! Now lets see if I can find out what's made you so merry,"

And with that the pair walked out onto the street and hailed the first taxi they saw.

"You know Ragnor...", Magnus began.

"Hmm?"

"Nevermind. Just something about lunch." Magnus said lying through his teeth. Maybe this was gonna be harder than he first thought.


	9. Confused

_Imala, demora est metas- Immortality, a blessing and a curse._

The words replayed over and over again in Magnus's head. The book in front of him had a lot of valuable information in it, information that he could use, and yet, all Magnus could do was keep reading over those same words. There was so much truth in them. He had found the book in the Institutes library. The words were written in demonic language, only a Downworlder could read it. Along with this book Magnus had also found a number of spell manuscripts, ancient. 'And yet I'm still older than them', Magnus thought to himself.

The familiar sound of his doorbell ringing brought Magnus back into focus. Even without opening the door, Magnus knew that it was Alec. His heart was beating insanely fast… as usual. Magnus hadn't seen him since that day in the library and he was sure that that was the reason why Alec was so riled up right now. Not wasting a second, Magnus rose to his feet and opened the door, and sure enough Alec was standing there… in hunting gear. On his right collar bone Magnus could see a fresh rune burned into his skin. From his knowledge, he knew that it was the rune that prevented the mundanes from seeing him. His pale skin was flushed pink from the cold weather and his hair sticking out in all directions, and yet Magnus thought he looked adorable.

Alec was the first to speak, slightly out of breath. "Look, what happened the other day… in the library, it can't happen again. Okay? Look, I don't know what I was thinking! I was in shock, and now that I can think straight, I know that it was a bad idea, so… it can't happen again."

Instead of replying, Magnus let the silence drag on long enough for Alec to feel uncomfortable before raising an eyebrow. He grinned. "Okay then.", he said nonchalantly before walking over to the kitchen. A look of confusion spread across Alec's face.

"I'm being serious Magnus… it can't happen again!"

Magnus simply turned around and smiled at the warning. "I know, that's why I said okay." Alec, clearly not satisfied with this answer walked over to him, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Magnus, I need you to take this seriously! You can't treat it like a game! There can't be any more of… any more…"

"Grinding against bookshelves?", Magnus suggested. Alec flushed red.

"I was going to say _flirting_!", Alec fired back at Magnus who was clearly amused by his embarrassment.

Magnus, fuelled by Alec's frustration, walked slowly over to him. "You know Alec? I recall _you_ saying that you'd made up your mind? Actually to be more precise? That you _already_ had?"

Magnus's words caused Alec's eyes to widen. He was right. He flushed red at the memory.

" _Make up your mind", Magnus whispered, walking away. "I already have", Alec said grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards him._

When Alec shook himself back into focus, he found Magnus right in front of him. His eyes only inches from his own. Alec remembered this scenario… he also remembered what happened next…

But to his surprise, Magnus stepped back. "Clearly you were wrong Alec, you hadn't made up your mind after all.", he said walking over to the door and opening it. "Tell me when you do", he signalled at Alec to leave.

Flabbergasted, Alec walked slowly over to the door. Not able to bring himself to look at him.

"Goodbye", Magnus whispered. "For now."

Alec turned around at these words only to see the door getting closed in his face. He didn't know what to say. He planned out this conversation for days and it had gone all wrong. Magnus was supposed to have agreed with him. Surely he could see that this was bad for the both of them? So many thoughts ran through Alec's head as he slowly walked out of the building, But one was more prominent than the others.

"Does he want me to make up my mind? Does he want me to make that decision?". Alec knew the answer. Maybe when he would admit it to himself, then things could move forward. But for now, he was just going to stay like this.

Confused.


	10. Broken

Five days… five days.

Magnus was impressed. He didn't want to admit it but he didn't think that Alexander would be able to stay away for this long. He had made it obvious during his last visit that he wanted him… he just wasn't allowed to have him. Magnus had been deliberately avoiding all of the Shadowhunters. If Alec was going to make any contact with him then he was going to be the one to initiate it. Life's too short to be afraid all the time.

The familiar sound of his cell ringing brought Magnus out of his daze. Sighing he reached over and picked it up.

"Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn speak-

"Magnus! Magnus oh my God!", Isabelle's voice screamed down the line.

"Isabelle? Calm down, tell me whats-

"It's Alec! He's hurt! There was an attack, H- Hodge was helping V-Valentine. He's here. Valentines here!", her voice was shaking with fear, completely out of character for her. It only took Magnus seconds to rise to his feet and let the magic fill up in him.

"Don't worry. I'm coming", he said hanging up the phone, before running directly at the wall and vanishing into thin air.

He appeared inside the Institute. Exactly where he wanted to be. He recognised the corridors in front of him. Running towards him was Isabelle, her whip hanging free in her right hand. It didn't take long for Magnus to realise that she was running not just to him, but away from something. Seven ravenor demons that came into view at the other end of the corridor answered his question. He dropped his hands to his sides before walking slowly towards them, chanting in a demonic language. Isabelle looked at him. He was speaking in a sort of mumble, barely audible. Her eyes widened when she looked up and saw that the demons had nearly reached them.

"Magnus! Do something!"

His eyes glowed golden. Alec loved when they did that. He began to raise his hands into the air and stopped speaking altogether. They were only a few metres away. Isabelle looked on in horror, ready to let a scream escape her, but instead Magnus was the one to shout. Just one word.

 _Remortum._

And with that the surge of energy that had been building was realesed. Completely annihilating the demons with one blow. Isabelle stared at him in amazement and utter shock not able to speak.

"Come on! We have to get to Alec!", Magnus shouted, pulling her to her feet. The journey to the infirmary consisted mostly of Magnus killing everything in his path and Isabelle pushing open doors for them to run through. The Institute was completely overrun. There were demons everywhere.

"Can't you just kill them all?", Isabelle shouted at him whilst they ran. "Can you do that thing again?"

"I need to save my energy for Alec, I need to be careful. My father could be here helping Valentine for all I know", Magnus explained. When they finally reached the infirmary doors Magnus's heart sank to his stomach. The sound of Alec screaming out in agony filled the hall causing Magnus to run over to him.

"I need you to leave", he said to Isabelle. "Go back there and fight, go get help. I need to be alone to concentrate."

Too worried to argue, Isabelle just nodded before running out of the room leaving Magnus to deal with her brother. Alec's broken body lay across one of the infirmary beds. Beads of sweat were glistening on his skin and his blue eyes were wide with fear and pain. He didn't even realise that Magnus was there. The pain was excruciating, everywhere felt broken. Deep down he knew that was probably the case. His body had been thrown against the wall. He could still feel the demon's tentacles grabbing has torso and piercing his skin, causing its venom to enter his body. Almost immediately it had started to make its way towards his heart leaving Alec's body writhing in pain. Waves of pain kept sweeping repeatedly over his body. So bad that he kept slipping in and out of consciousness.

"I'm here Alec", Magnus whispered sweeping his hands over Alec's body, slowly drawing the poison out. He winced when Alec started to scream. "It's going to hurt first before it gets better", he said. Alec's screaming made Magnus almost want to cry. Without thinking he grabbed one of Alec's hands that was gripping the bed sheets. Quickly he began chanting, dark magic, forbidden magic. Almost immediately Magnus felt that pain that Alec was experiencing, as he continued to take it from him. It was almost unbearable, even for Magnus. It felt like forever until Alec relaxed, showing Magnus that no more of the poison was left in his system. He got to see Alec slowly open his eyes again and look at him before he collapsed to the ground.


	11. Just Friends

_Magnus found himself walking down a dark corridor. It looked familiar somehow, as if he had some connection to this place. The walls were lit dimly, it felt as though he was just walking into darkness, slowly it would engulf him. A figure that became visible in front of him caused Magnus to freeze. Even without seeing their face, Magnus knew who it was. A set of crystal white wings extended out from each side of their shoulders, thousands of feathers held together. They were beautiful, pure, angelic. There was goodness in them. When Magnus reached the person he stopped and looked up at her._

" _Hello Mother", he said softly._

 _She didn't reply. Instead she just smiled, with her brown eyes. The eyes the Magnus hadn't inherited. Slowly she stepped to the side, revealing what had been hidden behind her. Magnus hadn't even noticed that they were there. They had blended into the shadows and the darkness, concealed carefully, waiting to be discovered._

 _Wings… his wings. They were mounted up on the wall like a piece of art. Unlike his mother's, Magnus's wings were not white, they were dark. Almost black but not quite. Demons wings were black, and Magnus wasn't a demon. Not entirely anyway. The wings had bits of grey, black and white running through them and they extended out longer and hung lower than his mothers. The sight of it made Magnus back away in shock. Slowly it started to move, dismantling itself off of the wall and starting to float towards him. Magnus froze, paralysed. As they came closer, and closer, and closer…._

"NO!", Magnus shouted, jumping awake gasping desperately for air, his chest was burning with the shock of it. Instictively he reached both his arms around him and clawed at his back, but they weren't there. Confused he slowly stood up and walked over to his mirror. Woah! What had happened?He looked an absolute state. His hair was sticking up in all directions as if he had been sleeping for a week straight, and his once flawless makeup was now smudged all around his eyes.

"Oh lawd", he muttered slowly to himself, before moving his fingers and fixing the mess. It was only when Magnus walked out into the loft and saw Ragnor staring angrily at him, did he remember everything. Oh. OH.

"Finally", Ragnor excalimed. "I've been waiting four days to finally let you have it! So! Tell me Magnus, what on earth possesed you to do what you did? Hmm? Because i've been having a hard time trying to figure it for myself."

"Ragnor..", Magnus began before being abrubtly cut off.

"You nearly killed yourself for a Shadowhunter! Do you want to know exactly what you did! Hm?! You did an interchanging spell! You took the poison out of him and let it run straight into you and you know what? That's not even the worst part! Almost a millenium Magnus, and you have never come close to death before! But some boy gets injured and you just run to the suicide booth?!

"Alec", Magnus blurted out. "Alec! Is he alright did I save him?!"

Ragnor didn't reply. Instead he just let the anger fall from his face and let it be replaced with another expression. Shock. Sheer surprising shock. When neither of them spoke it gave Magnus the chance to realise that Ragnor now knew.

"You care for him", he said slowly, processing the information himself. "You care for a Nephilim."

"No", Magnus shot back. "You know I don't do love or whatever Ragnor. Of all people you know that."

Ragnor shook his head not accepting his answer. "No, this is different, this isn't like your one night stands, you were willing to give your life for this guy!"

"No I didn't! I can't die Ragnor. Trust me i've tried! My parents won't let me. Some mere spell isn't going to kill me. Any warlock could of done that spell!"

"Yeah, and died! There is so much power running through you, and you used up so much on that one spell that you were out for four days regenerating!"

Magnus didn't know what to say. He remembered everything so clearly. In that moment he just knew one thing. He didn't want Alec to die.

"I don't understand. I couldn't get the venom out of him normally. It was so strong. Like it was something more than a demon."

Ragnor looked at him. "I could see it running through all of your veins when I got there. It was black. They were all gathered around you, they were even more shocked than I was. They thought you were dead. Alec woke up just as I was taking you out. I didn't give him a chance to speak, I was still angry then. I extracted some of that stuff from your veins while you were out and then your own body did the rest. Your truly invincible Magnus. You should of died right there and then."

Magnus looked up and smiled. "Did they come to visit? See if I was alive?"

Ragnor's expression changed. "Yeah... that's another issue. Someone must of contacted Maryse and Robert Lightwood once the fight broke out. They arrived at the Institute not even an hour after I got you out of there. None of those kids have left the Institute in days.

"Right. Look I need to take a look at that venom firstly before I do anything else. If it really nearly killed me then maybe I should down the whole bottle", Magnus joked.

Ragnor wasn't amused." Yeah anyway, going back to the topic of suicide, everyone is kind of confused as to why you would risk your life to save Alec. It makes sense to me now but they still don't know. Last I heard Robert and Maryse were pissed to find out that the group had been consulting with Downworlders.

"Typical", Magnus muttered under his breath.

"So were gonna need to make up an excuse. Say you were trying out a new spell, you got attacked while you were saving him I don't know! Just something! Because if im right then im pretty sure that you don't want anyone knowing how you really feel." Ragnor smirked.

Magnus glared at him. "I'm still alive aren't I? Clearly I didn't care that much."

"Wow. You are pathetic!", Ragnor sighed, handing him the vile of poison.

Magnus smiled while taking it out of his hand and then started walking into his library.

"If you even think about downing that, i'll summon your father to drag you down to hell with him!", Ragor shouted after him.

"That won't be necessary", Magnus said abrubtly walking back into the room.

Ragnor saw the expression on his face and was instanty confused. "Why?"

"Because im going to go to hell to kill him first", Magnus hissed. Sniffing the bottle again for the fourth time.

Ragnor's stomach dropped. "No..", he began staring at the vile. "That's his?"

Magnus looked up at him. "Explains why it nearly killed me."

"Yeah but it doesn't explain why he attacked Alec with it."

Magnus's eyes widened as the penny dropped. "Actually Ragor... it kinda does."

For what felt like the millionth time, Ragnor looked confused again, before the penny also dropped for him. "Well then, this just confirms that I was right all along."

"Yeah well don't get too cocky about it. It's not love or anything, we're... friends."

Ragnor snorted. "Yeah yeah. I believe you. 'Friends'. Sure."


	12. Falling in Deep

Alec inhaled a deep breath before raising his fist to the door again… and then quickly yanking his hand away. Frustrated he grabbed his head with both hands. "If I can't even knock on his door then how the hell am I supposed to talk to him?", Alec thought helplessly to himself. He was nervous, of course! But what was he more nervous about? Thanking Magnus for saving his life? Or finding out the reason why? "Definitely the latter", Alec thought.

Glancing down at his watch Alec sighed when he saw the time. He'd been standing outside the door for six minutes, his heart was beating like mad. Slowly readying himself again Alec fluffed his hair and took another breath. "Okay… this is gonna go fine", he muttered to himself. But before he had the chance to raise his hand to knock on the door it quickly opened and he felt a hand reach out forcefully and grab his shirt, pulling him inside. Just as quickly as he'd been pulled inside, the door was shut again and his back was pressed against it. Alec gasped. The whole scenario had literally happened in a split second.

Magnus was staring intently at him, his fist still gripping his shirt. He looked frustrated. Alec's heart was beating so rapidly that he felt as though it would burst from his chest. The drumming rang so loudly in his ears that it blocked out all the other sounds around him. It was just him, Magnus and his heart. Slowly Magnus loosened the grip on Alec's shirt and rest his hand against his chest. Almost immediately Alec felt his heart relax, the beating returned to a normal pace and the pounding in his ears slipped away. In that moment they both looked up at each other. Blue onto gold. And for a second there was nothing else. Just the two of them.

Magnus was the one to step away. Alec watched as he walked slowly back into the loft and then awkwardly followed after him. "Are you not gonna say anything?!", Alec shouted after him.

Magnus spun around. "What do you want me to say?"

"Jeez! I dunno! Maybe Alec! I didn't actually die when I saved you and im sorry I didn't contact you making you worried sick!", Alec shouted.

"I was unconscious for four days."

"The attack was over a week ago! You've had three days to contact me! Do you know how worried I was?! I woke up and the first thing I saw was your dead body! Oh! And now everyone's wondering why you! Magnus Bane the High Warlock of Brooklyn! Would save me! Me. Some… Shadowhunter."

"I'd save you any day.", Magnus stated, as it was no big deal.

Alec's eyes widened. "Saving someone and dying for someone are two _very_ different things."

"Not when it's someone important. Are you saying that you wouldn't save me? If I needed your help?"

"Of course I would!"

"Well that's all there is to it! I wasn't dying for you. In case you haven't noticed already. I can't die! Trust me, I've tried."

"I remember the demon that attacked me.", Alec said slowly. "He came directly for me, he wasn't going for anyone else."

Magnus looked sick.  
"He said something…"

"What?"

"Sorry, your just collateral damage. I'll send Magnus my regards. And then he did it."

Magnus gasped before falling back onto the couch behind him. He held his head in his hands. Before shouting out in frustration. Alec slowly walked over and sit down beside him.

"I'm sorry", Magnus whispered.

"He was your father. Wasn't he?"

Magnus's silence answered his question. They sat there quietly for a few minutes before Magnus finally spoke.

"He knows how I feel about you. He can't get to me… so he has to go through everyone I care about."

Alec looked over at him. "Why do you like me? I mean, really? what is there to like?"

For the first time that evening Magnus smiled. "Trust me when I say that there's loads of things. You've just been living in Jace's shadow. Jace is gold and your silver." Alec frowned. "I think silver's much nicer", Magnus finished, putting a smile back on Alec's face. "And much rarer to find. Trust me there's blonde bimbos everywhere. Sure he's good looking. But your beautiful. You just don't realise it."

Alec's eyes widened. Magnus thought he was beautiful? And there he felt it again. All the suppressed feelings resurfacing. The part of himself that Alec hid away. They were both leaning back onto the coach cushions, looking up at the ceiling. Gradually, Alec started to move his hand closer to Magnus's. Inching it closer, and closer until their fingers touched. Magnus looked down when they did. Together they both moved their fingers slowly until they were intertwined. Alec let a breath escape him. How could this feel so right? So magical.

Magnus turned his head sideways to look at him. Mimicking his movements, Alec did the same. They stayed like that for a while before Magnus sighed and turned to look at the clock. "You should probably go, I heard your parents are back in town. They'll be wondering where you are."

Alec sighed knowing that Magnus was right. "Yeah, I've been away too long."

They both rose reluctantly to their feet and walked slowly over to the door. Magnus looked down and realised that they were still holding hands. He grinned before raising his arm up and showing Alec, who too in turn smiled. The moment they untangled their fingers they both felt the loss and looked up at each other and held the gaze. Magnus was staring at Alec with a longing, and Alec was doing the exact same.

In a split second they had both closed the space between them, Magnus catching Alec's mouth with his own. There was so much want and desperation in the kiss, from both of them. It was nothing like before. Alec gasped into Magnus's mouth as he felt his back being pushed roughly against the door. His hands reached up and tugged on Magnus's spikes causing a moan to escape from him. Magnus had his hands gripping the sides of Alec's shirt, he quickly started to snake his hands underneath it. Alec broke away from the kiss gasping at Magnus's touch, before he quickly attacked his lips again.

Alec was surprised with himself. His first kiss with Magnus had been brief and yet it had been everything he had hoped for. It felt natural with him. Like he knew what to do even though this was all new.

Magnus felt himself slowly sinking into the kiss. He had been with so many people in his life, men and women. And yet this kiss left all of them behind. He felt as though he'd been running for miles and he'd finally found water. It was everything he needed. He finally accepted the fact that he couldn't push Alec away. He'd been avoiding love for years and now it had finally found him.

Maybe that wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
